A network for communications, including for cable television, phone, and internet traffic, typically includes a base station, one or more head-ends, one or more intermediate hubs, and the subscriber facilities. The subscriber facilities typically represent the end of the line and include one or more modems, routers, and other consuming technology—such as, phones, televisions, computers, laptops, electronic tablets, smartphones, InternetOfThings (IoT) devices, and other internet-enabled devices.
Communications and related networks, such as the networks described above, utilize one or more devices to communicate data in various forms. In an example of the cable television network, the subscriber side may include transmitting and receiving components—including a modem, a router, and other related equipment. Many of these devices rely on calibration for transmitting signals at high speed and in a seamless manner, via one or more protocols.
Typical calibration techniques attempt to calibrate systems using random prediction and compensation for the timing errors. Techniques that sense timing errors among switches and clock signals use the random calibration techniques, but encounter complexities due to the nature of the timing errors. Pertinently, timing errors in present networks are random and nondeterministic.